caxfandomcom-20200214-history
List of departments within Canter Aperture
Canter Aperture Industries has 79 departments that help the company operate its day to day operations, with more getting created every year. Certain departments have much more visibility than others but many are just regular departments that operate behind the scenes from the public eye. Standard departments are all identified with a single letter which identify job positions within the company (and also serve as the first few digits of employee numbers) and divisions have two, with the first digit sharing that of its mother department. A Alpha Department The Alpha department serves as the senior staff and executive board for Canter Aperture Industries, working closely with James Houlahan. They operate out of floor 434 in The Spire. AX Alpha Security This division of Alpha is a specialised unit within DeMetrio that operates the protection of Alpha members as well as James Houlahan's private security. The elite squadron and operation support staff are commonly known as A117 referring to their squadron number. B Operations This department oversees standard CAX operations and management. Certain departments have since branched off of "Ops" to be their own individual departments due to large scale growth. BA Advertising CAX's advertising team. BC Corporate Contracting Corporate contracting for businesses and corporations. BG Graphics The graphics team serves any other department and division making posters, signs, promotional material, etc both for commercial and internal communications, but specifically works with Advertising. BF Internal Affairs Handles all internal affairs operations as well as employee investigations. BI Internal Communications Handles intraoffice communications support and operations. BM Facility Maintenance Handles any maintenance requests and processes them for any global CAX facility. Works closely with Management and could possibly become a combined division. BO Postal The Postal division works closely with Logistics and was originally its own division until CAX became more reliant on digital internal communication. BP Public Relations CAX public relations work. BR Corporate Relations Anything having to do with relations with other companies outside of Canter Aperture or partnered with it. BT Facility Management Anything having to do with the management of any CAX facility. C AECOM Construction AECOM Construction is the department responsible for any construction project at Canter Aperture. Being that construction was one of CAX's most utilised industries, AECOM is the largest department in the entire company. All AECOM departments and division are houses within the Columbia Building CE Civil Engineering Any civil engineering projects are planned and designed within this division. D Distribution The department that is dedicated to the distribution of all products on a global scale. It is housed in The Spire. E Entertainment Canter Aperture Entertainment is the department that is responsible for creating entertainment, whether it be Hollywood films or TV shows, or company-based commercials and promotional material. It is housed entirely in Canter Aperture's old headquarters building in Westchester County, New York, USA, which is now called the Abstergo Building. EA Abstergo Gaming Abstergo Gaming, commonly referred to as "Abstergo," is the video game production company responsible for creating the hit game America: The Video Game. It also occasionally responsible for CGI and coding for Canter Aperture website or entertainment products. F Financial This department is responsible for the management of company finances. It is housed in The Spire. G Global Operations Global operations is the department responsible for any operation, organisation, or management functions that do not occur within the United States or Canada. GF Foreign Relations Division dedicated to the relations of foreign nations and governments. GI International Relations Handling all relations with foreign companies.